


matt letting aaron drive his truck

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Left turns are horrible, M/M, aaron hates driving, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello what about,,, like,, Matt letting Aaron drive his truck ? hear me out,,, Aaron is like "pls don't do this" and Matt is like "you've got this, babe, I trust you :))",, and we finally find out what kind of driver Aaron is(from@queenii-llamathanks, dear! ♥)





	matt letting aaron drive his truck

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt! 
> 
> this one is mostly just fluff

It's a warm spring Saturday when Matt grabs his keys and tells Aaron to follow him outside. Aaron huffs, but he puts down his books and follows anyway. He needs a break from studying for midterms. 

They head for Matt’s truck, only Matt doesn't immediately get in. He stops at the passenger's side. He holds out his hand, letting his keys dangle from his fingers. “You drive,” he says with a smile. 

Aaron just stares at him. “I can't.”

“Sure you can,” Matt says, still grinning. 

“No, I mean I don't really know how.” Aaron shoves his hands in his pockets and looks away from him. “And I don't have a license anyway.” 

Matt’s quiet for a moment, then he steps closer to Aaron and nudges his arm gently. “Then I'll teach you. Come on, get in.” He tugs Aaron’s hand out of his pocket and puts his keys in his hand, closing his fingers around them.

Aaron sighs. “Fine, but if I mess up your truck, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Noted,” Matt says with a chuckle. He gets into the passenger's seat and Aaron climbs into the driver's seat. 

Aaron has to move the seat up embarrassingly close to the steering wheel so his feet can reach the pedals. Matt tells him to adjust the mirrors so that he can see everything, and he does. It takes him a minute to get comfortable. He looks at Matt with a frown. “Please don't make me do this.”

“You got this, babe,” Matt says, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “I trust you.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You shouldn't.” He turns the key in the ignition and Matt talks him through backing up. It's...a long process. Aaron is sweating, he's so nervous. He's terrified of this monstrous truck. It feels like he's going to run over everything. 

He finally makes it out of the parking spot and he relaxes a little when it comes to just driving in a straight line. That is far easier. He turns onto Perimeter Road and is suddenly very grateful for the twenty-five mile per hour speed limit. 

It takes him a few tries to get breaking right. The first time he hit them too hard and the entire truck jerked forward. The second time he was far too slow and he almost ran a stop sign. By the third time, he was better at it. As he drives around the campus, he slowly begins to relax. He drops one hand off the steering wheel and Matt catches it with his own over the center console. 

After the third time he's circled the campus, he feels much more confident in himself. “Okay, now let's head to the gas station,” Matt says. 

Aaron looks over at him. “You sure about that?” 

“Yep. You can do it, babe. You've been doing great so far.” Matt smiles and Aaron sighs. He takes them off Perimeter Road and onto the busier and faster road that will take them to the closest gas station. He takes his hand back from Matt and tenses up again. There are more cars and more people. He doesn't want to hit anyone. 

It seems to take forever to get there. They hit every red light on the way. He curses whoever decided to put so many red lights between the campus and the gas station. It seems excessive. Finally, after nearly rear-ending a red Corolla, Aaron pulls into the gas station and parks the truck as far from every other vehicle as he can manage. 

Matt leans over the console and kisses his cheek before Aaron can shove him away. He’s grinning. “See? I told you you could do it.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. “Want anything?” 

“Yeah, like six of those espresso drinks. I have to cram for midterms next week.” 

Matt rolls his eyes. “I'll get you two of them. You aren't allowed to pull all-nighters anymore, remember?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hurry up. I need a fucking drink after this shit.” Matt laughs and steps out of the truck. The moment he shuts the door behind him, Aaron slumps down to rest his forehead on the steering wheel. He has no idea how people do this all the time. He hates it. 

Matt comes back a few minutes later with a couple of bags that he puts in the floorboard. Aaron waits until he puts his seatbelt back on and then checks meticulously for other cars in the lot before he starts to back out. It is, again, a slow process, but he makes it eventually.

Left turns are a bitch, and Aaron hates them with every fiber of his being. He is gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. He's even breathing hard by the time he makes it back to Perimeter Road. For the entire length of it he has to drive to get back to the tower, he cusses Matt out. Matt only laughs. 

He finally parks - not in Matt’s usual spot, but far away in the back of the lot, partly to spite him and partly because Aaron can't handle trying to fit this giant truck between two tiny cars right now. He turns off the truck, unbuckles, slides Matt’s seat all the way back and gets out as fast as he can. He slams the door and stomps away from it.

Matt follows him back up to the dorm and into their room. Once they're inside, he catches Aaron's arm and pulls him into a kiss. “You did great, babe.”

“Fuck off,” Aaron mutters. He rests his head on Matt's chest. “I hate driving.”


End file.
